I like it dirty
by writerincognito
Summary: Very pointless PWP. Naruto likes a bit dirty talk and Sasuke likes a bit other things. WARNING: very  and then I mean veeeeery  ukish/girly Naruto. Sasunaru filled with a lemon :


**I like it dirty.**

They were grounded.

Sasuke and Naruto were in fucking Rome with school and they were grounded.

The other students were at the Spanish steps getting themselves drunk and socializing with other's before they went clubbing while they were stuck at the hotel, which wasn't the worst part at all. They were locked up into their room thanks to the not so understanding teachers. Sorry to pop their sexless bubble but some people have their needs. And so what if Sasuke was sitting under the blond dobe connected by his own dick and Naruto's butthole, it was just human. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing doing it in a confessional –it was very cramped and in a holy place nonetheless- but it wouldn't had happened there if they wouldn't had been visiting churches for the whole day.

Fuck the supposed pure holiness anyway, holiness placed naked statues all over the place.

Sasuke isn't really the person to blame someone, but if the dobe wouldn't have been so vocal –not that he minded in a regular situation- they would have done a second round, or a third if they had had enough energy left.

Believe it or not, this wasn't the sucky part at all. Sasuke didn't really care to stay at their hotel and not be involved into socializing with foreigners, what really sucked was that Naruto was so pissed off of Sasuke that he grabbed his stuff, asked Sakura her hotel key and locked himself up in her room, away from Sasuke.

Texting something for the seventh time since half an hour to the dobe, Sasuke hoped that his lovely texts would be answered. He was trying to make up because of his libido and to get Naruto's attention back. He had a serious hardness hanging between his legs.

His phone vibrated signaling that at last Naruto paid some attention.

**I don't care that you are hard. You got 2 hands be creative.**

His dobe was so compassionate.

The problem was that Sasuke didn't have a creative mind. Sure, it was pleasurable to jerk off, he did it in his lonelier times, but it wasn't enough to give him the wanted orgasm. See, if Naruto would jerk him off or even if he would jerk himself off while watching Naruto doing something naughty, or not so naughty, he would get that tingly feeling in his lower abdomen and hormones would give him a high effect. Naruto was literally his anti-Drug.

Considering his last option to get the dobe back into his bed errrr Room! He switched to dirty texting. Known to nobody but Sasuke was the fact that the blond loved to be dirty talked to. This was the rise of the church sex, poor Naruto was not resistant against Sasuke's dirty mouth.

"_I want to fuck your tiny asshole without condom, so when my big fat cock stretches your walls to fullest my cum will coat every little space in your abused hole and your slutty voice will be heard throughout the place thanks to the echo. You would love to prove everyone you're my little anal whore, wouldn't you?"_

The only thing Naruto was able to do at that moment was nod. A fucking sexy nod nonetheless.

So Naruto was guilty too in more ways than one.

Hoping that Venus was with him today he texted his dobe back.

**But I like it more when your pouty lips are wrapped around my throbbing cock, sucking out all the sperm like the little cumbucket you are.**

To add to the teasing he scrolled through his folders opening 'dirty uke' by entering a password, looking for the perfect picture he selected one. The picture was taken from above when Naruto had finished a blowjob. The still erect cock was in both hands, his round eyes stared up like a deer caught in headlights and his tongue was sticking out. What made the picture way naughtier were the streaks of cum splattered over his face.

He wrote **cumbucket** and sent it.

Sasuke was really curious about the dobe's reaction. Or Naruto was going to be furious or Naruto was going to be as horny as himself. He begged that it was the latter one.

When his phone vibrated against his leg he grabbed it with the speed of light, opening it he almost cried.

**No way we are doing this.**

A nock on the door interrupted Sasuke's grief. He pulled the door open with a snarl and wanted to beat the motherfucker up who was interrupting his emo time when the corner of his lips lifted slightly upwards in a smirk.

Well hello there.

"Can I come in or isn't your dick erect because of and for me?"

Apparently Naruto was doing some business himself when Sasuke had sent his text. The blond locks were ruffled and he had Sasuke's shirt on, probably randomly chosen. Not seeing what was underneath is Sasuke stepped aside to let the dobe in. Walking inside the room Naruto was attacked from behind by the Uchiha. Twirling the blond around said blond's lips were attacked by a hungry Uchiha.

Prying his lips open tongues feverishly rubbed against each other showing each other's appreciation. Big hands traveled southwards to grasp two firm asscheeks. To Sasuke's surprise they were covered by some frilly material, must be the Brazilians shorts he gave as a present for Naruto's birthday. Unfortunately for Sasuke rarely worn.

Continuing to tonguefuck the other's faces they moved slowly to the bed, very slowly. But when Naruto's thighs touched the edge of the bed he was pushed roughly onto it.

"You better get rid of those clothes this instant before I rip them into tiny shreds and let you wear nothing the rest of this trip, and don't test me because I will make you."

Getting rid of his own clothes Sasuke watched with full attention how Naruto got rid of the shirt but not of the tiny panties.

"But I thought you liked my ass covered in lace, isn't it a waste to shred this, Sasuke?" With fake innocence Naruto blinked his ridiculous long lashes.

"You are only admitting that you like to dress like a little slut. I swear that your plump ass should never be covered by anything but my body. But you want to be noticed by others, that those people stare at you and imagine dirty things. You know you are smoking hot and are a slutty showoff. You little attention seeking whore. But guess what? On a normal base you are my lover but in bed you are my whore. And if I say you take those panties off you take them off and you will spread those legs because you love to be fucked in the ass by my huge cock, don't you little slut-chan?"

By the time Sasuke was finished Naruto's cock was very visible against the little frilly underwear, it poked out from the top and was making the underwear ride up his ass. His nipples were erected only by the mere thought of so lewdly to be fucked and the words were making him pant before real action had begun. Naruto immediately took the little underwear off and threw them at Sasuke trying to tease. But when Sasuke only raised one eyebrow arrogantly Naruto rolled onto his stomach and lifted his ass showing that he was ready.

"You think this will be an easy fuck? Like hell no. You are going to prepare yourself Naruto. You are going to spread those walls and make yourself ready so you can handle my cock. I want to see your fingers entering that little pucker and from then I want to fucking see everything."

Taking his own cock in his hands Sasuke sat down on a chair and began to slowly stroke himself, enough to stay stimulated but not enough to cum. He wanted to coat those walls with his spunk.

Wettening his fingers with his own saliva Naruto was still with his ass in the air. Deciding this was the perfect position for Sasuke to see _everything_ he spread with one hand his ass cheeks showing off his little opening. Slowly just to spite Sasuke he trailed two fingers, to begin with, along his ass creek and towards the destination. With the first phalanx of both fingers he entered his ass. Because of Sasuke wanting to see everything he opened both fingers with the flat of the hand pointed downwards. His little pucker was stretched open quite far and the little rose petals of his anus were already a quite angry red colour. Going out next he coated them again with a loud moan. Glancing towards Sasuke he saw that the teme's jerking pace had fastened. Going to back to the pucker he spanked it once with the tops of his fingers and pushed three of them directly in without further complaint. Though it stung a little bit it was nothing he wasn't used to. Again moaning like a kitten in heat he started to thrust into himself with quite an aggression.

Displeased by the size of his fingers he addressed Sasuke.

"Sasuke please, my fingers are way too small to satisfy myself. I want your huge throbbing cock ramming in my sluthole and I want my prostate to be abused till I'm blinded by pleasure. Please Sasuke. I want your cock in my worthless hole now. I'll admit to being a slut if you fuck me, Sasuke cum into me please." Though it was a little bit faked he secretly felt that way. He really wanted to be fucked damn it.

Lifting himself out of the chair he stalked towards Naruto, crawling onto the bed he spread Naruto's bubbly ass with great force, looking at the spread asshole he praised Naruto in his head. He lowered his head to nip into one of those cheeks, _like fucking peaches_. Scraping his teeth against the soft flesh he said as warning "Fucking slut" and grabbed his cock to enter Naruto. Squelching noises were the background sound of Naruto screaming 'fuck yes' and Sasuke's grunts.

Not allowing Naruto to adjust to the difference of size he plunged his large cock into Naruto and kept on ramming that ass. Like a dog he started to hump the blond and to make him scream. He hoped the teachers weren't coming up to check them because they'll be in troubles, again.

Naruto at first was screaming at the top of his lungs but at the moment he went into a frozen ecstasy, his eyes darted up and his mouth was formed into an 'o'. He clenched the sheets tightly and tried to keep up with Sasuke's fast thrusts but failed miserably.

Spanking Naruto's ass Sasuke wanted to hear some noise. "Fucking scream you like it, fucking let whole Rome know that you are my little bitch and that you adore to be taken anally. Your parents would be ashamed of you if they'd get to know you are a little analwhore."

Knowing that he was almost at his peak Sasuke grabbed Naruto's cock only to discover that Naruto had already cum. Splatters of semen adorned the sheets and the sticky material was on Sasuke's hands too. Going at full force the bed began to hit the wall because of the brutality and Sasuke came without an end. He watched at the connection between his own cock and Naruto's anus and watched closely how his penis was being swallowed by the pucker. When he pulled out he saw that juices and semen were covering his dick like a second skin and how Naruto's hole was a gaping opening, a few times closing. It looked like the blue eyed boy's anus was winking at him asking him to fuck it again.

Sasuke looked at the blond's face and saw that he had a huge grin on his face. He leaned forward and asked a silent 'are you ok' before pecking him on the lips. Naruto nodded and they embraced each other like the lovely couple they were.

"You should definitely wear a shirt tomorrow with the text: _I was fucked by Sasuke Uchiha._"

Quietly laughing Naruto asked "Why would I, everybody already knows I'm yours, don't they?"

"Yeah they do, but that way you don't have to explain why you are limping so much."

**FINIS.**

**AN: OMG IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME AGAIN. STILL REMEMBER ME? So this is slightly may I say very slightly based on an event of my Rome trip. Yes I went to Rome with school. My friend and I dirty talked in a confessional. LOL my class is the most annoying class ever haha after the trip I felt a bit sorry for my teacher, sorry mr. *****. Soooo, what do you think of this little pointless drabble :D? btw if you ever go to Rome go to the Spanish steps. If you like to meet new people it's the place to be. And now I have to study for my important exam, I have 4 hours to read 150 pages history and I still feel awesome yayh to procrastinating. Thanks for wasting your time reading this pointless PWP very appreciating. LOVE TO ALL OF YOU GUYS XXXXXX**


End file.
